harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lanna (IoH)
Lanna is a marriage candidate in Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. She is a one-hit-wonder pop singer who has come to the island to escape a life of stardom, and to enjoy some peace and quiet. Like Denny, she absolutely loves to fish, and her home is decorated with fishing accessories and photos. Failing to put fish in your shipping bin once a month will cause Lanna to leave the island, although she will return at a later date. Because of her fame, Lanna may come off as rude and demanding, but she is deep down, very sweet. She mentions that she had a "rude" younger sister, back where she used to live on the mainland. Once she's moved in, one of the sub villagers that follows is actually one of her fans. Her house is located in the southeastern corner of East Island, near the entrance to the Meadow. Besides fishing, Lanna loves sweets, and has a real sweet tooth. Giving her sweets and fish will increase her heart points quickly. Schedule 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm7/events/heart/lanna.php Purple Heart Event 9:00 AM to 12:00 PM, if no Diner in E.Town, 4:00 PM to 6:00 PM, if no Diner in E.Town, 8:00 PM to 11:00 PM, if no Diner in E.Town, 6:00 AM to 8:00 AM, if Diner is in E.Town, 10:00 AM to 12:00 PM, if Diner is in E.Town, 2:00 PM to 4:00 PM, if Diner is in E.Town. Weather must be Sunny or Clear weather, and Lanna at a purple heart color or above. Inside her house, Lanna is deciding what to wear today. She is very happy to be living on the island, because she doesn't have the pressure to wear nice clothes and she isn't mobbed by fans. When she was a singing pop-star, Lanna felt she could never be herself. Sometimes she wants to go back to singing though. If option 1 is chosen, Lanna will not be happy. Choosing the second option will result in Lanna telling the player that she can't hide from singing forever. (Move to Blue Heart Event #1) ---- Blue Heart Event #1 The player must walk from Forest to W.Town from 6:00 pm to 8:00 pm, if no Diner in E.Town, or 4:00 pm to 6:00 pm, if Diner is in E.Town. Weather must be sunny or cloudy. Bridge to the Forest must be constructed, and Lanna at a blue heart color or above. Lanna is glad to see the player walking by, and she needs an audience to listen to her singing. Upon agreeing, Elliot and Natalie also listen to Lanna's little impromptu concert. Natalie calls her singing "unique", and Elliot tends to agree. Lanna takes their opinions as compliments and then asks what the player thought. If option A is chosen, Lanna thought she was doing fine, but guesses the player means that she can just be even better with a little bit of practice. After Lanna heads home to practice, Natalie mentions how the singer might end up a little less terrible if she trained hard. If option B is chosen (negative answer), Lanna storms off and Natalie calls the player "idiot". ---- Blue Heart Event #2 The player must walk from W.Town to E.Town between noon to 4 PM on sunny or cloudy weather. Regis is living on the island and Lanna at a blue heart or above. Regis is making fun of Lanna, as he has never heard of a pop star who likes to go fishing. Lanna is not happy at all, and drags the player away. Once she is out of sight of the mansion, Lanna mentions that Regis is not the first person who thinks that it is strange that an idol likes to fish. She used to lie about her hobby during interviews. Lanna wonders if she is going to have to quit fishing when she wants to revive her career. If option 1 is chosen, Lanna tells that she cares. It is important to pay attention to what others may think of her. (Move to Yellow Heart Event #4) If option 2 is chosen, it shouldn't matter if other people think that's weird. Lanna has to be true to herself, and the public will just have to accept her for who she is. (Move to Yellow Heart Event #3) ---- Yellow Heart Event #1 The player must walk into house from noon to 5:00 PM on a sunny or cloudy day, assuming that Lanna has a yellow heart or higher. Lanna has stopped by the player's and has asked for a favor. If the protagonist agrees, Lanna wants to revive her career, but she needs to let people know that she's making a comeback. She wants to talk to the others but iss scared to do it by herself. If the player tells her "It's an easy task", the duo will walk off to W.Town, where Lanna stops in front of Taro's House. She looks really nervous. Lanna remembers that a pop star has to act confident, and composes herself back up before going inside. The player walks her back home upon finishing with her little publicity tour. Lanna thanks them for their assistance. ---- Yellow Heart Event #2 The player must walk into E.Town's Diner from 6:00 PM to 11:00 PM on a sunny or cloudy day, assuming that Lanna has a yellow heart color or higher. Lanna invites the player to chat with her as he is entering the Diner. Lanna takes the player back to her table, and tells him that she likes his backpack and backwards-wearing cap. She made her own clothes, and asks if the player likes them. If option 1 is chosen, Lanna says that all other singers used to be really jealous of her clothes. Lanna even offers to make the player a fabulous new outfit. She is interested in hearing something from the player now, and the duo get back to chatting and laughing. ---- Yellow Heart Event #3 The player must walk into house from to 5:00 pm on sunny or cloudy day. Lanna at a yellow heart color or above. Lanna stops by and asks if you wan to go fishing with her today. If option 1 is chosen, the duo will go fishing down at the beach. Player catches something, but once they reel it in the "big catch", that turns out to be nothing more than a Rubber Boot. Lanna finds their fished-up junk hilarious. The player keeps reeling in garbage until they finished with fishing. Lanna had a good time with them. The protagonist will return to their house after this event is over. +FP to Lanna. Heart events marriage requirement completed. Yellow Heart Event #4 The player must walk from E.Town to W.Town from 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM, if no Diner in E.Town OR 4:00 pm to 6:00 pm, if Diner is in E.Town. Weather must be sunny or cloudy. Lanna at a yellow heart color or above. The duo witnesses to the end result of another Elliot vs. Natalie argument, where naturally Natalie was the winner. As the two siblings wander off, Lanna is reminded of her own little sister back in the city. When they're together, people think that Lanna is actually the youngest. She doesn't understand why, since Lanna says she acts mature. The player slowly steps backwards when they realize that their response is not going well with that pop star. Lanna walks off angrily. ---- Orange Heart Event In order to trigger this event, the player must walk from W.Town to E.Town. Noon to 4:00 pm, if no Diner in E.Town OR Noon to 2:00 pm, if Diner is in E.Town. Weather must be sunny or cloudy. All areas already unlocked, including the 7 Harvest Sprites. Eliza must be living on the island. Lanna has an orange heart or higher. Lanna is happily fishing near the bridge to the Jungle when Eliza sneaks up behind her and startles her. Lanna is so surprised that she accidentally drops her fishing rod into the water. The girls can't do anything while they watch the pole float away. The player runs down the river and catch up with the escaped fishing rod. They fetch the rod out of the water and return it to Lanna. She looks very happy because it is the fishing pole that her little sister gave to her when Lanna first became a pop star, and very important to her. Eliza runs up and apologizes to Lanna for scaring her. Lanna is okay, and doesn't want Eliza to be depressed about losing the fishing rod. 'Rival Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm7/events/rival/lanna_denny.php Black Rival Event In order to trigger this event, the player must walk into E Town's Diner between 6:00 PM to 10:00 PM. ---- Blue Rival Event In order to trigger this event, the player must walk into Lanna's House. It must be in Year 2 or later. Denny/Lanna at a green heart color or lower. Time: *6:00 AM to 8:00 AM, Clear, Sunny, or Cloudy weather *10:00 AM to 12:00 PM, Clear, Sunny, or Cloudy weather *10:00 PM to 11:00 PM, Clear, Sunny, or Cloudy weather *2:00 PM to 4:00 PM, Clear, Sunny, or Cloudy weather *6:00 AM to 10:00 AM, Rainy, Drizzly, or Snowy weather *7:00 PM to 11:00 PM, Rainy, Drizzly, or Snowy weather ---- Green Rival Event In order to trigger this event, the player must walk into E.Town's Diner from 6:00 pm to 10:00 pm in Year 3 or later. Denny/Lanna at a green heart color or lower. ---- Orange Rival Event In order to trigger this event, the player must walk into W. Town to the beach from 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm in Year 4 or later. Nathan is living on the island, and Denny/Lanna at an orange heart or lower. Rival Child 30 days after Denny and Lanna get married, Lanna will be pregnant. They will have a daughter named Rosa. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness